Sailor Moon: A Shadow Guardian's Presence
by Ac 130 king
Summary: Ami Mizuno's life was fairly normal, besides the fact that she was a Sailor Senshi. But her life was about to get flipped upside-down when a person from her past comes back to warn her of a lurking evil out to get her, can she survive? My first fic!
1. Opening

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or its charcters and what not, although i own the OCs

Note: This takes place after all the arcs, so the Sailor Senshi are 18+ years old.

It was a pleasant spring afternoon, and, for some odd reason, the park was totally empty. That is, until one lone soul stepped foot in it. Her hair was a stunning shade of blue, almost matching her eye color. A soft expression on her face showed that she was quite content with the lack of people at her location.

"This seems like a nice place to rest for now." She wispered to herself. 'Seems' was the key word in that statement. Although she couldn't see, she felt another presence in the park, quietly watching her from a distance.

Slowly, she walked over to a nearby bench, gently placing herself apon it. Looking around, she happen to hear something approaching from behind. The aura it gave off, although unknown, was somehow familiar to her. When she felt the energy standing right behind her, she carfuly stood up, as not to seem threating.

"Ami Mizuno, I presume?" A male voice said. Ami turned around to face the figure, and she saw a man, about two inches taller than her, dressed in a dark, hooded, and quite simple robe. "Ive been looking for you for the longest time."

"And who are you?" She asked, in an sturn voice. The man chuckled, making Ami more alert of his movements.

"Not that you would remember me, but," He said, still a little laughter in his tone, "but i WAS you personal guardian. Now, on to the matter that i apporached you for. There is an evil force approaching, and it's not targeting Earth, it has it's sights set on you. "

Ami gasped, but quickly regained her composure. "I don't remember you, nor do i trust you." She said seriously,"So i suggest you leave now." The hooded man stood there for a second, before turning around and fading into nothing. Ami stood there for a few seconds, trying to remember who that person was. When she finally decided to give up on it, she turned and walked out of the park.


	2. 1 A glance at the past

Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon or its characters, only the oc is mine.

Note: this takes place after all the arcs, so the characters are like 18 or 19. and i appologize if i miss some plot points.

"So some guy just apperared in the park and said that you were the target for a new evil?" Makino recapped breifly, in a slightly shocked voice. All the Sailor Senshi had gathered at Rei's temple at the request of Ami.

"And he also said that he was your guardian at one point?" Rei continued. There was an odd scilence before Ami replied,

"Yes and the aura he gave off was strangly familiar to me... but I couldn't see his face because of his hood." Ami bowed her head, deep in thought when a strange feeling began to emerge in her mind. Memories...

_"Be careful, Ami," a boy, about the same age Ami was at the time, which was about 7 said worriedly. "my employer would kill me if i let you get really hurt while im around..." Ami giggled as she climbed up the tire tower at the playground. This was one of the few instances she was actually not doing her school work durning the school year._

_ "You worry too much!" She yelled playfully, "Just loosen up!" It was strange, the boy mentioned he was employed, but he was only seven years old. "Why don't you come up here with me? This as a great view of the playground!"_

_The boy sighed, but reluctantly stood up and swiftly climbed up the tire tower. His speed was superhuman, for a 7-year-old boy. Noone would of thought, but he worked out everyday, for an hour each time, pushing his he reached the top, he scanned over the area. Ami was right, it had the best view._

_ "Ami, we should get down..." The boy said in an uneasy voice. Ami again giggled as she poked the boy._

_ "Why? Are you scared of hights?" She said in a kind, but taughting way. The boy nodded as his face turned red, he hated to admit his weaknesses to her. "Don't worry, i'm here for you G..."_

Suddenly, Ami snapped back into reality. The girls were gathered around her in concern. She didn't realize it, but, she was unresponsive for a full minute.

"Are you alright, Ami?" Makoto asked, gently shaking her. Ami nodded.

"Yes, i'm quite alright. I just had a vision of..." Ami went on, recalling her flashback to the others. They sat there, processing the situation. It clicked into Rei's head first.

"I bet he was the guy that you met in the park!" She said, snapping her finger. "But now we have to find out what his name is..." Everyone went deep into thought once again.

Meanwhile, at an unknown, dark area, the hooded figure is reading a book silently.

"I've never seen you read before." A tall, simaliarly dressed woman said with a smerk, "whats the occasion?" The hooded man looked up at his partner, growled softly, before returning to his book and saying.

"I'm reading to discover more about Sailor Mercury..." The woman chuckled loudly while turning around to leave. "What a..." He murmmered to himself, he was cut off by the sound of a quiet beeping, generating from his pocket. Pulling out the phone that had made the sound, he answered it quietly. "What is it?"

"You best come to the temple i mentioned to you, somethings going down." The male voice on the other said just as softly. Then the person hung up, leaving the hooded person free to travel to the shrine.

AN: Sorry if this starts out slow and dumb, but its my first fan fic, so bear with me. Anyway, i promise it will get longer and pick up in pace as it goes along. I promise! oh and don't forget to comment and rate! thanks! =]


	3. Saved by the G man

Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon or its characters, only the oc is mine.

Note: this takes place after all the arcs, so the characters are like 18 or 19. and i appologize if i miss some plot points.

"Hey, Ami," Rei's grandpa said, poking his head in through the opening in the door, "someone is here to see you. He says it's important." Ami nodded, giving Rei's grandpa the sign to leave.

"I'll be right back, i'll alert you if something goes wrong." Ami said, standing up to head outside. When she approached the entrance to the shrine, a rather tall, obsidian-black armored knight landed infront of her with incrediable force.

"Ami Mizuno, or should I say, Sailor Mecrury?" The knight bellowed, "I have been sent to snuff you out! Now, lay down and die fool!" Ami screamed, alerting the other Senshi, who quickly transformed. But, by the time they saw Ami, the knight was peirced by any extremely large, seraded silver blade with a promenent orange 'G' in the middle of the blade. As the metal pulled away, it made a sickining ripping sound, and the knight fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"You alright, Ami?" Said the hooded man from the park. "I was almost too late, wasn't I? Anyway, your safe, for now." As he put his sword on his back, Ami stepped foward.

"Who are you? Why did that thing attack me?" She said sternly. This made the man laugh softly. He looked in Ami's eyes, and said,

"I guess you can know one of my names, some call me, 'The Thief of the Heart.' Most likely my looks captured me that title. I must get going now, farewell, Ami." And, before anyone could stop him, he jumped up into the sky and dissappered. The girls looked at the sky in bewilderment, then looked at Ami with confusion as she continued to look up into the sky.

"I must find out who he is..." Ami thought to herself. "No matter what..."

Later that same night...

"I have so many pictures of him," Ami said to herself, while rummaging through some photos, "but why in the world can't i remember his name?" And then, for what could of been the first time in her life, she snapped. Throwing the pictures currently in her hands, she let out a frustrated yell. Soon she calmed a little before she decided it was best to sleep and forget about it all for awhile. But one thing is for sure, IT wouldn't forget about her...

The next morning, Ami woke up with a renewed vigor and felt like she could take on the world. But, throughout the day, she couldn't help but think about her former guardian. Every so often, she fall into what seemed like a trance, her thoughts completly being used to find his name.

At the same time, in a castle floating just outside of the earth's gravitational pull...

"It's a shame," a man with brown, sholder-length hair said, "he was one of my finest ground troops." He turned to a woman with long, red-orange hair, who was only slightly shorter than the man, prehaps by a few inches. "He will be missed."

"Don't dwell on it, my love." The woman said, lightly placing her hand on his cheek. "We have much better soldiers at our disposal than that puny knight." She smiled wickedly before she turned around to say, "And they are more than capable of disposing of the feable Sailor Scouts."

The man frowned. "Don't think it will be a one and done deal. It will more than likely take three or four of our best to take them out." His expression changed to a smile when he said, "But, we have nothing to fear, we WILL destroy the Sailor Scouts!" They both let out a wicked laugh together before kissing each other farewell.

Just as the woman left, a dragoon armored man entered the room. His eyes hidden by a mask and dragon-faced helm. His expression was quite serious, for a good reason. "Sir, I fear that the Sailor Senshi's mentor, Luna, has discoverd our existance."

The man turned around to face the dragoon, and calmly stated, "Do not fear, she has simply found hints that we are here, but she has not figured them out just yet. You may return to your duties." The dragoon bowed respectfully, before jumping into the sky, evaporating into thin-air. "Soon, everything will be in place..."

Who is this group of people, why do they want to destroy the Sailor Scouts, and most of all, if what they say is true, who can stop them from destroying the Sailor Scouts? It shall unfold as it goes along. Don't forget to comment, just one will do, but more will make me want to write more! =]


	4. Rangers lead the way!

Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon or its characters, only the oc is mine.

Note: this takes place after all the arcs, so the characters are like 18 or 19. and i appologize if i miss some plot points.

Somewhere, outside of the Jubban district, a U.A.V. recon plane was scanning a forgotten building. Not far from it, it's user sat crouching down behind a demolished building.

"That must be it," The man said, who was dressed in digital-desert camo millitary clothes. On his back rested a M21 E.B.R. sniper rifle and a M9 pistol was placed on his waist. On his sholder was a patch that read 'U.S. Army Ranger.' "This won't be easy, considering all of the guards on patrol..." With a deep breath, he closed the labtop opreating the UAV, and slowly crept away from the structure he was hiding behind to infiltrate the other building.

Several minutes later, inside the abandoned office building...

"Tell us where it is!" A tall, well tanned man demanded, slapping a dark green-haired woman across her face. The woman was tied to a chair by her hands and legs, completley restricting her movement. "I'm not afraid of killing you!"

The woman, turned her head back at the man, an angry glare on her expression. She spat in the man's face. "I'll never tell you where it is. I'm not afraid of death, but you should be." With a frustrated growl, the man punched the woman, knocking her out cold.

"That will teach ya." The man said, inspecting his handiwork. "We'll get that info out of you, one way, or another." He turned to another man and said in Russian, "You, watch her, tell me when she wakes up." The other man shook his head, walking slowly up to the woman as the tall man walked way.

"Shes cute. I think i'll have some fun." He whispered to himself. Just as he was going to touch her, a loud bang rang out. It was loud enought to wake the woman up, who saw the man, dead on the floor infront of her, with a bullet hole to the head. The door leading out of the room slowly crept open, causing the woman to fake dead.

"Better check this room..." A voice said. When the door was fully ajar,the Army Ranger walked in, scanning the area with his M9 ready. He then spots the green-haired woman, who was still tied to the chair. "Hey," he said, gently slapping her on the cheek, "wake up, your safe now. I'm here to save you."

Her eyes slowly opened, comforted by the sight of her savior. "You must be my back up," she said, "your late, you know?" The Ranger chuckled, un-doing the ropes.

"Sorry, had some traffic to get through. At least im here now." He looked at her when he finished and continued "Don't worry about the guards, i got rid of every last one. Come on Setsuna, we're still not out of the woods yet!" The Ranger pulled out his spare M9 out and handed it to her.

"Of course not, we never are." Setsuna said, checking the mag of the M9. "Let's move, we need to get out before they send back-up as well." With a nod, the two ran out of the building, which was then demolished by a large explosion caused by a Predator Missile. While walking back to the district, Setsuna asked the Ranger a question. "How did you know he was in there?"

The Ranger looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean? Oh, that guy, well... to tell the truth, I didn't. I went to set my rifle down to rest, and it slipped out of my hand and hit the ground. It went off when it landed, and I must of got the angle just right to get him." He laughed a little as he patted his rifle.

Neither of them knew it at the time, but, that move would spark something wonderful between them.

Back at the Mizuno residence...

"...I see." Greg said as he and Ami were sitting on the love-seat together. "I really wish I could help you remember, but..." Ami placed her hand on Greg's hand. He began to blush bright red.

"It's ok, I really didn't expect you to help me remember. I just needed someone to talk to, is all." She said, caressing Greg's hand. Smiling, she placed her head on his sholder. Ami and Greg didn't tell anyone, but, they we dating. And had been doing so for quite a while. They were both suprised that no-one figured out that they were for this long.

"Ami..." Greg wispered, "We really do make a great couple." Just then, someone knocked at the door, startling them both. Greg decided to answer it. When he opened the door, he was sent flying back, hitting the wall behind him with a crash. The person who walked in, was a hooded figure. But, it wasn't the same person from the park, or the shrine. No, this one was female. And when she spoke, her voice displayed shear anger.

"Your the little brat that Garin is so into!" She yelled, blasting Ami back with a gust of wind. "Now that I found you, I can finally get rid of you!" Suddenly, she drew a long, slender katana from the sheath on her back, and pointed it at Ami as she approached her with a feirce expression. Then, just before she was going to strike Ami down, a hand grappled around her arm, causing her to turn around. "Don't get in my way, or i'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me?" The other hooded figure said, "You and I both know that you don't have the guts to hurt me. But you would not hesitate to kill an innocent woman? Shame on you." The female put her katana back into the sheath, and stepped back.

"Why do you insist on protecting her, all it's going to do is get you killed!" She said, clearly upset. The hooded man turned his attention to Ami, who had already transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"You must excuse her, she is quite protective of me." He said in a calm tone. "I'm her last relative, you see, and she would kill herself if anything happend to me. Oh, better now then never. It's time for you to learn my true identity, isn't it?" Removing his hood, he revealed his brown, calm eyes, and his brown, sholder length hair. His hair style was almost identical to Ami's, except that his left eye was partially covered by a down-spiked part of his hair. "My name, is Garin Hakari. I, am your Shadow Guardian, by the request of Mrs. Mizuno."

*Gasp!* Ami finally found out his name! But, he himself is still an engima! Next chapter will most likely be a flashback of why he left her. Anywho, Rate and review! thanks a ton!


	5. FNG

Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon or its characters, only the oc is mine.

Note: this takes place after all the arcs, so the characters are like 18 or 19. and i appologize if i miss some plot points.

Note2: F.N.G. means fkin new guy, but here it means fantastic new guy ;]

Ami and her friends where hanging out at the ice-cream shop after their day at work. Even though they all had reached a mature state, they still had childish tendencies. During theirs conversation, Rei began to sense a evil force approaching. A few minutes later, everyone decided to check it out, to make sure everything was fine. But, things were not fine, a rather large, snarling, wolf-like creature was destroying everything in it's path.

"Girls, let's beat this thing to the ground!" Makoto said, ready to fight the beast. They ducked into an allyway to transform, and emerged as the Sailor Senshi. The flash caught the attention of the wolf beast and it approached them.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice! And I don't appreciate monsters destroying towns! In the..." But Usagi was cut off, when the wolf fired a ray of crackling dark energy at them, which they bearly dodged. "Hey I wasn't finished!" She shouted angrily.

"I'll weaken it, then you finsh it Sailor Moon!" Rei ordered. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She yelled, drawing and releasing the burning arrow. The projectile hit the wolf square in the head, but it didn't even flinch. It turned its gaze to her and let out a howl, followed by it slashing at her with its razor sharp claws. The attack hit her directly, ripping parts of her suit, as well as drawing blood.

Sailor Venus ran over to Rei to help her get up, but was swatted away from her by the wolf, sending her into a nearby building. Jupiter ran up to the wolf, readiying her attack when it fired another beam, and launched her a few yards away. Now the only ones standing were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. When all seem lost, the wolf cried out in pain, a voice called out,

"Looks like you girls could use some support!" Garin said, jumping down from a small building, landing next to them. "Just sit back, and i'll deal with this beast." With a smile, we approached the snarling beast. Not intimidated by the monster, he flicked the wolf on the nose. In a fit of rage, the wolf attempted to devour Garin. But, it was too slow, and he jumped above the maw of monster.

"Wow... he's good!" Sailor Moon said. "Who is he?"

Ami blushed as she turned to Usagi, and said, "He is my Shadow Guardian, the guy who I was trying to remember." Usagi gave her a sly look, understanding the reason why Ami was blushing. The wolf let out another cry of pain as Garin slashed it with his 'G' Blade. Then, with one last mighty swing, he defeated the savage beast.

"Good job, Garin!" Sailor Moon cheered. Garin chuckled.

"Not done yet." He said, closing his eyes. Then, a aura of shadows began to emerge, then it split and engulfed the other Senshi. When the shadows faded, the Senshi were healed, every bit of dirt removed. "You girls O.K.?" They nodded, then gathered around Sailor Moon. "That's good. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Garin, the Shadow Guradian of Sailor Mercury a.k.a. Ami Mizuno."

Rei walked up to him, looking directly into his eyes. After a while, she said, "He's telling the truth. But, now the question is, are you willing to protect us as well? Because we Senshi are a team, we look out for one another."

Garin just smirked in reply, then began to laugh. When he regained his composure, he said, "Of course. Rule #1 b.) states 'If requested by the client, then it is required to protect the requested person or persons.' Am-, er, I mean, Sailor Mercury, do you want me to protect them?" Ami nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Then it's settled, I shall protect you all with my life."

Just hen, Luna approached Garin. "If it's alright with you girls, I wish to make Garin a member of the team. He has great potential and I think he would make a great addition to the team." The Sensh looked at eachother, before saying in unison,

"We would love to have him on our team!" Garin grinned, happy that they were so willing to be his friends. He was excited enough that he laughed for the first time in a long time. The girls joined in on the laughing, hugging him in one big group hug. After they dispersed, they all deformed in a hidden spot, then returned to the ice-cream shop, that was unharmed.

"So, Garin, where are you from?" Makino asked, taking a lick of her frozen treat. There was a long silence before Garin finally replied to the question.

"Well, to tell the truth, I dont remember. All I can recall is that I was abandoned at an early age, and had to live alone up until age 4, when i was adopted by the Shadow Guardians." He said. Garin then went dead silent. No-one but Ami could figure out why he was. When he snapped back into reality, their conversations went on as normal.

When everyone decided to head home, Garin offered to walk Ami home, which she accepted. During the walk, Garin stopped. Ami looked him with a confused look.

"Is everything ok?" She asked in a worried tone. Ami began to worry, and began to shake him in an attempt to bring him back. Suddenly, Garin grabbed Ami and jumped up, narrowly avoiding a spinning blade. "What was that?" She said, looking around for the source. A voice called out, followed by a person appering from a building.

The person was dressed in a dark red hoodie, and black sweats. His hair was long, about sholder length, dark brown. He had a sinister grin of his face, he began to speak. "Garin, so nice to meet you again. How long has it been? Two, three years?"

"I don't have time for you. So you best scram, punk." Garin replied in a serious tone. He gave the attacker a cold, angry stare. "What are you waiting for, Zack? Get out of here." Zack didn't respond, but instead, he materialized another blade and threw it them once more. This time, Garin transformed and blocked the blade with his own. "Now you've done it. I would have let you lived, but when you threaten innocent people that I have sworn to protect, you sign your death contract with me."

Oh Yeah! It's on now! What connection do Garin and Zach have? And who will win this fight. You'll be suprised on how the battle ends! Till then, Wait for an update!


End file.
